Le fléau
by Lyly Ford
Summary: SPOILER finale saison3 les conséquences de tout ce qui s'est passé dans le final vont amener à une suite d'événements qu'aucun losties n'auraient imaginés ! amour, aventure seront au rendezvous pour cette saison 4 à moi chap7
1. Qui suis je ?

kikoo me revoilà

oui le titre c'est bien le fléau :lol:lol:

cette fic sera une fic générale mais avec sa part de skate, de pb&j, de jun, de jacket :D de surley, de suliet :lol: sesmond :lol: sawid ou je sais pas cmt on dit lol , de jen ou back :lol: ou je sais pas cmt on dit bref de tt :D

mon idée de base c'est la s4 ac la nouvelle de desmond sur le fait que c'est pas le bateau de penny.

je vais amener à expliquer pk jack finit comme ça dans son ff en vous racontant à ma sauce ce qui va se passer now que les secours doivent arriver.

amour, aventure, mort euh ben tjrs :lol: bref une fic à la lyly quoi

premier chap sur saw :)

prochain sur kate ;)

**Chapitre 1 : Qui suis-je ?**

Effroi, colère, plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant qu'il avait accompli sa vengeance. Plus rien pas même lui…

Qui était-il maintenant ? Quel nom porterait-il ? James ou Sawyer ?

Pendant une période de sa vie il avait pu porter ce nom. Sawyer !

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus cet homme, il n'était pas plus autant James.

Perdu dans les méandres de la vie, l'homme s'affala sur le sable chaud et fixa l'océan.

Il venait de tuer à nouveau, tuer un homme qui lui avait tiré dessus, qui avait arraché un fils de son père, tuer un homme qui avait voulu blesser la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé, qu'il l'avait conduit face à lui plus bouleversé que jamais. Cet homme méritait-il de mourir ?

Sans doute oui mais leur regard, leur regard quand il l'avait abattu de sang froid le faisait horriblement douter.

Il repensa à Pickett, la vengeance l'avait animé un temps lui aussi. Venger la mort de sa femme. Il l'avait si bien compris, il était sa victime oui mais comment l'en blâmer quand on nous arrache ce qu'on a de plus précieux en ce monde.

Le blond se prit la tête entre ses mains. Que lui restait-il vraiment maintenant ?

Il n'était plus qu'un corps vide, son âme était tellement souillée en ce jour.

Comment pourrait-elle l'aimer à nouveau quand elle découvrirait ce qu'il avait fait ?

Il l'aimait oh oui, il aurait donné sa vie plus d'une fois pour cette femme mais aujourd'hui il ne méritait plus cet amour.

Etait-elle enceinte ?

Il avait dit qu'il espérait que non et c'était vrai. Comment pourrait-il assumer ce problème alors qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, un serviteur soumis qui ne demander rien d'autre que d'oublier.

Oublier ce qu'il avait fait ? Il ne le pourrait jamais.

L'oublier elle ? Il pouvait s'y efforcer mais il savait que c'était peine perdu.

Le vent se leva et il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Les gens s'étaient attachés à lui et pendant un temps il avait apprécié ce nouveau sentiment qui l'avait habité. Aujourd'hui la solitude était sa seule amie…

-Hé Dude, faut pas t'en vouloir.

Hurley ! Ce jeune homme qu'il avait tant de fois insulté se trouvait ici et ils semblaient partager une amitié assez étrange. Il revenait toujours malgré les brimades, malgré la froideur à son égard.

-Comme elle…

Il poussa un soupir et demanda d'un air détaché :

-M'en vouloir de quoi ?

-Kate. Tu voulais la protéger, je suis sure qu'elle a compris ça comme t'as voulu le faire avec moi mais tu sais Charlie m'a fait le même coup hier et je…

-…Je l'ai pas fait pour la protéger.

Hurley ne répondit pas surpris par ses propos.

-Je l'ai fait pour l'éloigner de moi…Murmura t-il faiblement.

-Wow Dude, tu sais Charlie et moi on a toujours pensé que Jack et Kate… enfin y a longtemps.

Il afficha un sourire se rappelant qu'il avait pensé la même chose au départ avant de comprendre qu'ils avaient un lien plus profond qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

-Enfin je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il y a entre vous quoique l'autre jour elle est sortit de ta tente en pleine nuit…

Hurley se mit à rougir et cela amusa le blondinet.

-Well, well, well on dirait bien que notre ptit Hugo est toujours puceau !

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais sourit intérieurement. Son ami semblait avoir retrouvé sa répartie.

-Jack nous a parlé y a 5 minutes, ils ont pu parler avec les types, on va être sauvé Dude !

Sauver ? Mais quel sens aurait sa vie sur le continent maintenant ? Resterait-il arnaqueur ? Pourrait-il trouver un travail honnête ? Et Kate qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ?

-Je voulais t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle... Un groupe est en route pour la plage mais Jack va attendre les secours avec quelques types.

Il eut un sourire amer. Un groupe rentrait mais pas Kate, le doc avait sans doute prévue de l'aider à s'en tirait et de toute manière c'était mieux ainsi. Il ne voulait pas la revoir même s'il était entrain de se mentir à lui-même…

-Charlie et Desmond sont rentrés ?

-Pas encore, Claire m'a demandée des nouvelles de Charlie…

Il hocha d'un signe de tête puis se releva.

-Sawyer !

L'homme se retourna pour faire face à son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Locke ?

-Rien.

-Quand quelqu'un part avec lui, il revient changer mais toi le mot est faible !

Le blond le regarda puis s'éloigna sans dire un mot.

Juliet le suivit du regard avec attention…

La nuit tomba rapidement sur l'île et comme chaque nuit depuis le drame, il revivait la scène. Quelque fois il avait 8ans et regarder lui-même âgé de 35ans tuer Sawyer. D'autre fois il avait le même âge qu'aujourd'hui et il restait pétrifié pour assister à ce carnage mais cette nuit le spectateur ne fut pas lui-même mais Kate…Il se réveilla en sursaut, chaque pores de sa peau frissonnait…Pourquoi le hantait-elle à ce point ?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se releva pour aller boire un peu d'eau.

Le blond se rafraichissait en se passant de l'eau sur sa tête quand quelqu'un s'adressa à lui :

-De quoi as-tu peur James ?

Il se redressa pour faire face à Jules. Il n'avait jamais cette femme malgré le fait qu'elle est pu les aider ; sa colère pour elle ne s'était guère estompé…Il acceptait qu'elle vive ici mais pour lui, elle resterait toujours une other peu importe ce qu'elle est pu faire maintenant. Il n'oublierait jamais la froideur qu'elle avait eu quand elle tenait en joue Kate ou la discussion qu'il avait eu avec elle et Sayid délivrant d'avantage de son passé…

-Que tu me tues dans mon sommeil peut-être !

Juliet esquissa un sourire puis ajouta :

-Sayid garde les armes et je pense que t'enfoncer une fourchette dans le cœur ça serait un peu trop voyant.

Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait de la repartie. Oh oui mais ça ne changerait rien à son aversion pour elle. La femme cessa de rire et déclara d'un ton sérieux :

-J'ai vu beaucoup de personnes tuer de sang froid. Moi-même j'ai tué Danny de cette façon mais ton regard ne ment pas.

Il la fixa interloqué puis elle ajouta :

-Ne repousse pas les gens et partage tes peurs avec eux.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi. Cracha t-il avec colère.

-J'en sais bien plus que tu ne le crois James.

Il hésita. Savait-elle pour Cooper ? Elle avait bien parlé de Franck la dernière fois.

Le blond préféra ignorer ses paroles et commença à s'éloigner.

-Kate t-a-t-elle dit ce qui arrive aux femmes enceintes sur cette île ?

L'homme s'arrêta et se retourna alors Juliet s'avança.

-Elles meurent, elles meurent toutes.

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe à retardement sur lui…

-Pourquoi je te croirais ?

-Parce que nous connaissons tous les deux ta faiblesse peut-être que tu comprendras un peu mieux que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir peur ici.

Ce fut au tour de la blonde de s'éloigner. Le laissant digérer la nouvelle…

Il ne réussit pas à dormir de la nuit. L'homme resta à fixer l'horizon essayant de savoir quoi faire maintenant. Oui il avait peur, peur qu'elle ne découvre ce qu'il avait fait, qu'elle ne comprenne pas son acte ! Lui-même ne l'avait pas compris quand il avait déchiré la lettre, quand il avait profané ce qu'il chérissait tant depuis sa huitaine année, il était devenu un autre. Il n'était plus James, il n'était plus Sawyer, quelqu'un avait pris possession de toute sa raison et il l'avait tué de la plus sauvage des manières…

Mais maintenant les choses étaient différentes. James avait peur pour Kate, il avait peur de la perdre à tout jamais et cette pensée l'habita jusqu'à ce qu'un homme marche dans sa direction.

Desmond était revenu.

Il s'avança à sa rencontre suivi par Hurley qui allait prendre son petit déjeuner et chercha Charlie du regard.

-Où est Charlie ? Demanda le milliardaire.

-Il est mort, il est mort par ma faute…Répondit-il simplement

Hurley sentit un poids énorme lui tomber dessus. Charlie était mort ! Non impossible, il avait faillit mourir tant de fois sur cette île…

Sawyer croisa le regard de Desmond et il demanda d'un ton inquiet :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le scottish préféra attendre que chaque survivant s'avance vers eux et il raconta toute l'histoire mais avant qu'il puisse terminer Hurley s'écria avec rage :

-C'est ta faute ! C'est ta faute tu as laissé partir ce type et il a tué Charlie !

Sawyer posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour apaiser un peu sa peine.

-Je sais brotha je sais j'aurais voulu mourir à sa place mais il s'est sacrifié ! Il s'est sacrifié pour que je vous délivre un message !

-Quel message ? L'interrogea Sayid.

-Ce n'est pas le bateau de Penny…

La terreur se lut sur le visage de chaque survivant. Qu'allaient-ils se passer maintenant ?


	2. Que vais je faire ?

_**Chapitre 2 : Que vais-je faire ?**_

Le jour se levait à peine que les femmes se levèrent prête à repartir au campement. Chacune était évidemment pressée de revoir son homme. Kate ne pouvait nier qu'elle était aussi impatiente de revoir Sawyer malgré leur situation quelque peu tendue.

Quand Jack lui avait demandé de raccompagner les femmes sur la plage ; elle avait acceptée cachant le fait qu'elle comptait partir elle aussi sans l'accord de Jack mais cela lui avait servit d'excuse. Peut-être que comme cela il ne lui en voudrait pas qu'elle soit revenue elle aussi.

La jeune femme avait peu dormit ne pouvant chasser de son esprit la découverte qu'elle avait fait quelques jours auparavant…

Elle était enceinte, portant le fruit de cet amour si étrange qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme qui autrefois n'avait de cesse de lui trouver un surnom.

Pourrait-elle un jour revoir ce blondinet au sourire ravageur à qui elle avait donné son cœur ?

Les choses auraient été bien plus simples si elle était tombée amoureuse de Jack mais comme sa mère lui avait dit on ne choisit pas qui on aimera. Elle avait enfin compris le sens de ses paroles et la jeune femme n'avait pas résistée aux sentiments de Sawyer à son égard. Malgré les moments de doute, malgré le fait qu'il l'avait éloigné plus d'une fois. Elle ne l'avait jamais abandonnée et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait tentée de lui parler à la crique…

Mais Kate savait que quelque chose s'était produit avec Locke. John Locke avait ce pouvoir étrange de changer les gens et habituellement ils en ressortaient plus forts, Charlie s'était ouvert aux autres, Jack avait accepté son rôle de leader même Sawyer après une discussion de bon matin avec le dit homme, n'avait pas pu tuer le pauvre sanglier qu'il croyait responsable de persécution.

Mais la jolie brune ne pouvait nier que Locke avait changé, l'abandonnant à Otherville, tuant Mickail même si l'homme n'était finalement pas mort…

Tuant aussi cette pauvre Naomi et voulant tuer Jack pour l'empêcher de joindre les secours.

Oui John Locke avait été un homme bon et sage mais depuis peu, cet homme lui faisait peur et avoir appris que Sawyer avait été avec lui on ne sait où ne l'avait guère enchanté surtout en voyant l'état dans lequel il était revenu…

Qu'était-il arrivé à cet homme qui lui avait montré tant de courage face aux others ? Qui avait voulu donner sa vie pour la protéger ! Qui à sa manière si singulière lui avait montré qu'il l'aimait plus que n'importe qui dans ce monde ! Où était passé son Sawyer ?

Elle ne le reconnaissait plus et l'espoir de retrouver un jour cet homme s'affaiblissait de jour en jour.

Jack avait essayé de lui remonter le moral de la convaincre qu'il avait fait cela pour la protéger mais elle n'était pas dupe. Il n'avait pas cherché qu'à la protéger pas cette fois non il lui cachait quelque chose alors qu'elle avait tant besoin de lui.

Comment pouvait-elle affronter la situation sans lui ? Elle portait son enfant mais elle savait qu'un risque bien plus grand l'attendait à son retour dans le vrai monde. Kate était une fugitive et même si l'île lui avait apporté la sérénité et une maison, elle savait que tout était finit maintenant. Pourquoi avait-elle si joyeuse en apprenant que les secours arrivaient ?

Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Peut-être simplement car elle ne risquait pas de mourir ici comme leur avait avoué Juliet ou peut-être espérait-elle une nouvelle vie qui l'attendrait et où elle ne devrait plus fuir.

Mais peut-être le problème ne venait pas de Locke mais simplement la découverte qu'il avait faite avec lui. Peut-être il disait vrai il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas enceinte et c'était sans doute cette raison qui les avait tant éloigné. Avait-il peur qu'elle ne tombe enceinte et avait-il instauré des barrières pour cette raison ? Changerait-il d'avis en apprenant qu'il était déjà trop tard et que la première fois où ils avaient laissés leur passion s'exprimer ils avaient aussi engendrés un bébé ?

Non Sawyer ne voudrait jamais de ce bébé peu importe la raison pour laquelle il l'avait vraiment éloigné. Elle devrait y faire face seule…

Une larme coula sur sa joue en voyant Aaron dans les bras de Claire. L'australienne lui avait racontée ce qui s'était passé un jour avant qu'ils ne rentrent avec Jack. Sawyer s'était ouvert aux autres et ils avaient fait une petite fête, elle lui avait même avoué comme maladroitement il avait discuté avec elle et l'amusement qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle lui avait confié son bébé pour manger.

Est-ce la première fois qu'il prenait un bébé dans ses bras ?

Kate aurait aimé le voir agir ainsi. Il avait mis tant de temps à accepter l'amour des autres et elle ne pouvait qu'être étonnée à son retour de voir les gens si amicaux à son égard. Chose encore plus étrange c'est qu'il l'avait été aimable et souriant mais aujourd'hui peu importait si les gens l'aimaient ou non il était froid et distant et particulièrement avec elle…

La brunette poussa un soupir et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Sun se pencha et lui adressa un sourire. Kate le lui rendit et elle se releva pour partir non sans une grande appréhension vers le camp…

-Je suis tellement fière de Charlie. S'exclama Claire soudainement.

La brunette porta son attention sur la jeune maman.

-Je dois dire que j'avais très peur pour lui mais je sais que tout s'est bien passé maintenant. On va rentrer chez nous et nous n'aurons plus personne à enterrer c'est terminé !

Les femmes hochèrent la tête et se remirent en marche.

Même si Kate voulait se convaincre que tout était si simple maintenant. Pour elle, c'était le début des problèmes…

La jeune femme soupira une nouvelle fois et Sun remarqua son attitude.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kate ?

-L'émotion je crois ! Je m'étais habitué à cette vie…

Sun porta une main à son ventre et avoua avec un sourire :

-Moi aussi, cette île m'a offert plus que ce que je ne l'imaginais.

L'ex fugitive regarda la main de Sun et repensa immédiatement à ce bébé qui grandissait dans son ventre.

-Ouais bien plus…Murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

Les deux amies reprirent la route ne sachant déjà pas quelle surprise elles allaient rencontrer à leur arrivée sur la plage…


	3. le choix de Jack

_**Merci **__**Julie Winchester**__** pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chap :) **_

_**Chapitre 3 : le choix de Jack**_

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ce n'est pas le bateau de Penny ?! L'interrogea Sayid.

-Je ne sais pas brotha à part que Naomi nous a mentit…

Jin regarda tout le monde interloqué. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il racontait même s'il avait compris une chose.

-Pas bateau Penny ?

Le silence se fit soudainement avant que Hurley ne s'exclame avec inquiétude :

-On doit prévenir Jack, il a dit qu'il attendrait les secours !

Sayid concéda et partit chercher le talkie walkie tandis que les autres survivants restaient au milieu de la plage ne sachant quoi penser à cette nouvelle…

Juliet ne pouvait cacher son angoisse. Ben avait sans doute dit vrai quand il leur disait à tous que si l'île était découverte, il serait perdu… Pouvait-elle leur avouer ce secret ? Non pas en ce moment mais qu'allaient-ils advenir d'eux maintenant ?

Quand Sayid, elle s'approcha de lui.

-Je dois parler à Jack en privée.

-Non.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais lui parler en privée soudainement ? L'interrogea Sawyer avec suspicion.

La blonde se tourna vers lui et avoua simplement :

-Parce qu'il est la seule personne ici à me faire confiance.

Sayid et Sawyer échangèrent un regard.

-Vous faîtes confiance à Jack non ?

Les deux hommes se rendirent compte de la situation extrême et ils reconnurent que Jack ne les avait jamais trahit. Jack faisait confiance à cette femme et même s'ils n'avaient pas totalement une confiance aveugle dans le jugement de Jack en ce moment, ils devaient faire abstraction vu la crise.

Sayid remit l'appareil à la femme et elle s'éloigna sachant parfaitement qu'elle était suivie du regard.

-Est-ce que vous avez pris la bonne décision les gars ?

Ils ne répondirent pas et reportèrent leur attention sur Desmond essayant de trouver une solution à ce nouveau rebondissement…

Jack était près de Ben. Depuis le réveil de l'homme, le docteur lui avait fièrement démontré qu'il l'avait battu et qu'ils allaient tous rentrés chez eux.

-Tu te trompes Jack. Tu viens de les mener à leur perte.

-Dis plutôt que tu ne supportes pas d'avoir échouer.

-Non Jack l'île ne doit jamais être découverte et tu viens de faire la pire des bêtises que tu ne puisses imaginer. Assura l'homme en repensant à ce qu'il savait exactement de cette île…

Le brun allait rétorquer quand la voix de Juliet se fit entendre dans le talkie. Ben releva la tête et se mit à écouter.

-Jack tu m'entends c'est Juliet.

L'homme s'empressa de porter l'appareil à sa bouche pour lui répondre.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Jack je dois parler à Ben maintenant !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! L'interrogea t-il d'un ton inquiet.

-Ce n'est pas le bateau de Penny Jack, Desmond vient de rentrer et il nous a dit la vérité !

Jack fixa avec effroi Ben puis il entendit subitement Juliet lui parlait à nouveau.

-Jack le temps presse il faut que je parle à Ben !

Le docteur regarda autour de lui. Tous le fixer avec angoisse. Qu'avait-il fait ?

-Jack je t'en prie !

Alex se précipita vers Jack et lui prit le talkie des mains puis sortit un couteau et trancha la corde qui retenait son « père ». la jeune fille lui remit l'appareil et il la remercia avec un sourire.

-Juliet c'est moi.

-Ben la station a été détruite, Mickaïl l'a fait exploser. On ne peut plus brouiller le signal et je doute qu'on est encore le temps…

-Nous devons nous rendre au temple c'est notre seul espoir maintenant.

La jeune femme sentit une peur immense l'envahir. Elle essaya d'assimiler ce que venait de dire Ben.

-Juliet ?

Jack ne savait pas exactement de quoi ils parlaient. Mais quand il entendit Juliet dire :

-Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru.

Il comprit que Ben n'avait pas mentit…

Son regard convergea vers les personnes autour de lui. Chacun écoutait avec attention une peur immense se lisant sur leur visage…

Pour la première fois, il se sentait tétaniser. Comment pourrait-il maîtriser la situation maintenant ? Devait-il vraiment écouter Ben ? Juliet semblait apeurer et il avait confiance en cette femme.

Quand il quitta ses pensées, Ben lui remit le talkie et il entendit la voix de Juliet.

-Jack rien ne t'oblige à me croire mais tu dois prendre une décision.

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Demanda t-il doucement.

-Le fléau Jack…Le fléau.

Le docteur fixa Ben qui lui assura d'un ton sérieux :

-Il nous reste un espoir Jack. Si tu restes ici Jack, tu partiras mais tu emporteras le malheur sur ta route mais si tu me fais confiance, personne ne mourra mais vous ne pourrez plus JAMAIS quitter l'île. Tu dois choisir Jack.

L'homme fronça les sourcils et empoigna Ben par le cou.

-Tu m'as manipulé Ben, tu t'es servi de moi plus d'une fois. Pourquoi je devrais aujourd'hui te croire ?

-Car tu n'es pas le seul concerné. Tu condamneras chaque personne sur cette île. Tu dois comprendre que cette île est spécial Jack, très spécial et qu'elle ne doit pas être découverte par n'importe qui. Déclara Ben avec conviction.

Il relâcha l'homme qui s'appuya sur l'écorce de l'arbre puis reprit le talkie et demanda à parler à Sayid.

Les hommes étaient entrain d'attendre assis sur la plage quand Juliet revint vers eux et tendit l'appareil à l'Irakien.

-Jack ?

Le docteur fixa avec haine Ben puis dit d'un ton déterminé :

-Tu te souviens des paroles que tu m'as dites avant de partir ?

-Oui…

-Je te les retourne Sayid. Partez en direction du temple, Juliet vous expliquera et ne m'attendez pas.

Avant qu'il ait pu demander autre chose la communication coupa.

Jack rangea le talkie dans sa poche et regarda longuement Ben.

-Tu as pris la bonne décision. Assura l'homme avec un sourire.

Le docteur ne lui rendit pas et ordonna à tous de se lever car le temps pressé. Ben passa devant escorter de près par Rousseau. Jack ferma son sac laissant tout le monde passer devant puis il sortit l'appareil de Naomi et appuya sur un bouton que lui avait expliqué la jeune femme. Une lumière verte clignota et il esquissa un sourire puis le rangea et mis son sac à dos (francklin).

Il n'allait plus se laisser manipuler par ce petit homme.

Il allait ramener tout le monde chez eux et révéler l'existence des others.

Ben allait perdre cette fois !


	4. promesse

_**Chapitre 4 : promesse**_

L'atmosphère sur la plage était tendue. Ils allaient partir en direction du temple mais avant ils devaient attendre le groupe qui revenait de la Tour Radio.

Sawyer et Desmond étaient sans doute les deux personnes les plus inquiètes du groupe même s'ils ne le montraient pas.

L'arnaqueur était angoissé à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à Kate et encore plus si elle était vraiment enceinte…

Quant à l'Irlandais, sa peur était toute autre. Il avait peur de ne plus pouvoir se regarder en face, peur du regard que Claire aurait quand elle découvrirait la triste vérité. Il avait séparé deux êtres qui s'aimaient. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas entré les chiffres à sa place ? Non il n'aurait pas pu, Charlie était un musicien et pas lui…

Il aurait aimé que cesse ses visions, il aurait tant aimé pouvoir le protéger mais il avait faillit et des cœurs étaient brisés à tout jamais. Hurley avait eu raison quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait laissé Mickaïl se sauvait. L'homme avait conduit Charlie à sa perte, il était responsable de sa mort…

Il ne se rappelait que trop bien les larmes qui avaient jaillis de ses yeux quand le corps sans vie de la rock star était tombé au fond de la pièce inondée d'eau. Desmond se rappelle aussi avec quel audace il avait essayé de tirer le corps de son ami mais comme si un poids s'était effondré sur ce pauvre jeune homme. Il lui avait été impossible de le remonter. En pensée il lui avait parlé lui demandant pardon avant qu'il ne manque d'air et qu'il dû remonter.

Comment pourrait-il annoncer la triste nouvelle à Claire ?

Desmond préféra se rendre dans sa tente et commença à empaqueter des affaires.

Il tomba alors sur la photo de Penny. Il l'avait entendu après 3 années sans entendre le son de sa douce voix mélodieuse. Pourquoi Charlie avait-il vraiment fermé le sas ?

Une partie infime de lui se mit à penser que peut-être il ne voulait pas que son ami meurt pour qu'il puisse la revoir mais il serait égoïste de penser une telle chose. Charlie avait agit en héros pour qu'il puisse rentrer et donner le message alors Desmond se promit qu'il protégerait Claire et Aaron quoiqu'il arrive…

Claire était plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de rentrer. Elle avait compris à quel point la vie pouvait tenir par un fil et Charlie était sortit vainqueur. Elle admirait son courage.

L'aimait-elle ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su. L'Australienne tenait énormément à ce jeune homme se rappelant toujours de la façon si particulière qu'il avait pris soin d'elle pendant sa grossesse et ensuite comment il était devenu un père pour son bébé.

La jeune maman porta un regard sur son fils qui dormait. Elle afficha un sourire.

Oui une nouvelle vie commençait maintenant pour eux et Claire désirait plus que toute la construire avec Charlie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue de la plage, le visage de Claire s'illumina. Elle était si impatiente à l'idée de revoir Charlie.

Desmond était entrain de discuter avec Sawyer quand Claire apparut à l'autre bout de la plage.

Le scottish se tourna vers le blond. Etrangement Sawyer était venu vers lui. Lui expliquant que s'il avait besoin d'aide pour sortir Charlie de l'eau il l'aiderait tout en sachant les risques qu'il encourait. Desmond ne le connaissait que trop peu mais sa proposition le toucha énormément. Oui il voulait sortir Charlie et l'enterrait dignement mais aurait-il vraiment le temps avant de devoir partir ? Il n'avait pas répondu à sa proposition car Claire venait d'apparaître.

La jeune femme s'avança suivit des autres femmes vers le reste du groupe mais son sourire s'effaça quand elle ne vit pas Charlie avec les autres hommes (bon t'as jules dans le lot lol c'est vrai)

L'écossais s'avança vers elle et elle demanda d'un ton inquiet :

-Où est Charlie ?

Desmond la regarda longuement avant de dire d'un ton peiné :

-Il est mort.

Claire sentit ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sable. Charlie était mort ! Son Charlie non c'était impossible.

-Non tu mens !

Desmond regarda Claire et s'avança un peu plus posant un bras sur son épaule.

-Je voudrais Claire, je voudrais mais je ne peux pas…

La blonde se mit à pleurer et trembler réveillant son bébé qui poussa des cris. Elle essaya de le calmer mais en vain. Les autres assistaient à la scène sans vraiment oser intervenir.

-Il m'a mentit, il le savait n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea l'Australienne d'une petite voix.

Desmond ne put qu'affirmer ses dires. Ses yeux se mouillèrent d'avantage mais subitement la jeune maman fut prise d'une crise d'hystérie.

-Il s'est moqué de moi, il s'en moquait de nous laisser je le déteste !!! Il aurait dû mourir dans l'avion !!

Les pleurs du bébé se firent plus grand alors Kate s'avança pour essayer de calmer son amie.

Elle se débattit un peu puis au final se laissa guider par la brunette vers un coin de la plage. Desmond regarda la jeune femme partir et il baissa la tête. Tout ceci était sa faute….

Le groupe commença à se disperser. Hurley regarda froidement le scottish avant de partir en compagnie de Jin et Sun puis Sawyer lui jeta un regard se voulant réconfortant avant de partir de son côté. Il fixa Claire de loin et se rendit compte de la perte immense que Charlie représentait. Il jura de les protéger même s'il ne se pardonnerait JAMAIS d'avoir abandonné le british…


	5. un don du ciel

_**Chapitre 5: un don du ciel**_

Claire s'était finalement endormie. Les retrouvailles que s'imaginer Kate ne s'était pas passé comme elle l'espérait mais encore plus pire. Charlie était mort! La mort rôdait sur cette île en son absence, Eko était mort puis Paulo et Nikki et maintenant Charlie!

La jeune femme porta son regard vers la tente de Sawyer et sentit son cœur se serrait en imaginant qu'il aurait pu être lui aussi sur cette innombrable liste…

Son attention fut détournée par Aaron qui gesticulait. Il ne pleurait plus mais le petit bébé n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil dans son lit.

Sawyer était entrain de penser aux dernières «nouvelles» de l'île. Ils étaient en danger et en plus la mort avait encore frappée à leur porte. Quand il repensa à Claire et Charlie, il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec la femme. Si Kate était enceinte, elle mourrait et il ne se le pardonnerait sans doute jamais. Il sortit de ses pensées pour voir la dite jeune femme devant lui et comme si cela ne suffisait pas après toutes ses révélations. Elle tenait Aaron dans ses bras.

-Il parait que tu as réussit plusieurs fois à le calmer.

L'homme hocha la tête et lui fit signe de rentrer. Kate se sentit honteuse d'avoir utilisé le pauvre bébé pour l'approcher mais c'était sa seule option…

Elle s'installa à ses côtés sans dire un mot si bien qu'elle sursauta presque en entendant le son de la voix du blond.

-Comment va Claire?

-Elle dort mais Aaron est agité enfin était. Ajouta la brunette en voyant le bébé se calmait après avoir entendu la voix de Sawyer.

Il porta son attention sur l'enfant et ne put sortir de sa tête les paroles de Juliet. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix de la jeune femme.

-Ca fait bizarre de se dire qu'on va bientôt partir.

-Quoi?!

-De l'île.

Il soupira, elle n'était pas au courant pour l'histoire de Desmond et en plus c'était à lui de l'informer. Il voulait tellement l'éviter et par la force des choses il s'était sentit obliger de calmer le bébé comme il se sentait maintenant obliger d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Kate.

-On partira pas.

-Quoi?!

L'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme passa qu'il parlait d'eux. Qu'il préférait rester ici et l'inviter à rester avec lui mais la dure réalité la frappa soudainement.

-Avant que Charlie meure il a passé un message. On ne sait pas qui arrive mais c'est pas la nana de Desmond.

-Jack est au courant?

Un sourire amer naquit sur ses lèvres, une fois encore elle s'inquiétait pour docteur Jacko!

-Ouais on doit partir en direction d'un Temple. Si tu veux lui parler Sayid doit avoir le talkie.

Avant qu'elle puisse demander quoique ce soit, il se releva et commença à s'éloigner mais il lui dit sans même se retourner:

-Tu peux rester là pour te reposer un peu si tu veux étant donné qu'ils ont fait sauter ta tente.

La brunette fut surprise par son geste alors elle le remercia d'une petite voix et le regarda s'éloigner on ne sait où. Les choses ne s'étaient pas arrangées. Elle soupira et s'installa contre le siège tenant toujours le bébé qui s'était finalement endormi; Kate ne mit pas longtemps à dériver aux pays des songes elle aussi.

Quand Sawyer quitta sa tente, il sentit un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Il était préférable qu'il passe le moins de temps possible en sa compagnie. Le blond s'éloigna vers Sayid et les autres pour savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire exactement.

Sayid était inquiet. Il savait que Jack était en compagnie de Ben et cette idée ne lui plaisait guère. Allait-il le manipuler? Il en était bien capable pourtant il avait confiance en Jack et sa lucidité.

L'Irakien sortit de ses pensées pour voir Sawyer s'avançait vers eux. Depuis son retour d'avec Locke, il avait trouvé l'homme étrange et ses dires s'étaient confirmés quand il avait tué de sang froid Tom. Les Others avaient un pouvoir étrange de manipuler les esprits. Lui semblait immuniser peut-être était-ce dû à ses années en tant que soldats mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas forcer un homme comme Sawyer a parlé; il avait déjà essayé et il avait dû en subir les conséquences. Pourtant à l'inverse de cette époque; aujourd'hui il ne mettait en danger personne sauf lui-même.

Sun était resté avec son mari pour lui traduire ce qui se racontait. La Coréenne était maintenant inquiète. Il n'allait pas quitter l'île et ils courraient un danger mais ce qui la préoccupa d'avantage c'était l'attitude de Kate. Elle avait bien remarquée son changement de comportement et pas seulement parce qu'ils sembleraient que Sawyer soit un peu froid avec elle. Kate était-elle enceinte? Elle était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre que sa relation avec le grand blondinet de l'île avait évoluée depuis leur kidnapping et Juliet avait mentionnée Kate dans l'enregistrement. Si tel était le cas, Sun devrait raconter la vérité à Kate, elle ne se permettrait pas de la laisser dans l'ignorance. La femme porta son regard sur son mari. En apprenant qu'elle pourrait quitter l'île un espoir avait naquit en elle mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient plus en danger que enfin saufs; elle accepta le fait qu'elle pourrait mourir bientôt mais qu'elle ne devait jamais dire un mot à Jin.

Quand Sun quitta ses pensées, elle entendit la fin de la conversation entre Sawyer et Sayid.

-Si on attend la nuit c'est peut-être un peu plus dangereux avec les torches, on pourrait se faire repérer. Argumenta le blond.

-J'y ai pensé aussi. L'idéal serait de partir dans 1h.

Sawyer hocha la tête puis Sayid se tourna vers les autres pour leur demander leur approbation. Chacun concéda mais Hurley ne répondit pas.

-Hurley?

-Et Charlie? Tu comptes le laisser dans l'eau Sayid?

-Nous devons penser à nous protéger avant tout, je sais que c'est une décision difficile mais...

-…Partez devant.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Desmond.

-C'est à moi d'aller le chercher.

-Tu as déjà dit que tu n'avais pas pu et…

-..Je sais brotha. Le coupa le scottish.

Mais je sais aussi que je dois faire cela.

Sayid se tut sachant bien le poids que pouvait peser Charlie sur la conscience de Desmond.

-A deux ça ira plus vite.

Chacun fut stupéfait par les paroles du blond.

-Non je refuse! S'exclama Hurley en s'approchant de son ami.

J'ai perdu Charlie, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi aussi.

L'affection que lui porta Hurley le toucha mais il ne la montra pas.

-C'est ma décision Hugo et à moins que Desmond refuse, j'irais.

-Mais je…

Sawyer soupira coupant court à l'explication de son ami et se tourna vers l'écossais. L'homme fut une nouvelle fois confrontait au même dilemme. Allait-il risquer la vie d'un autre homme?

-Ok brotha.

Sawyer fit un signe de tête et Sayid déclara:

-Nous vous donnons 2h. Si vous n'êtes pas revenu dans 2h, nous partirons.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent sous le regard du groupe.

-Tu peux m'attendre j'ai quelque chose à faire avant de partir.

Desmond hocha la tête et donna rendez-vous à Sawyer dans 10 minutes à sa tente. Les deux survivants se séparèrent et le blond partit en direction de sa tente. Desmond s'avança vers la tente de Claire et la regarda dormir. Il s'avança et chuchota:

-Je vais le ramener Claire. Je te le promets.

Il s'éloigna rapidement et la blonde ouvrit les yeux le suivant du regard.

Sawyer pénétra dans sa tente pour trouver Kate et le bébé entrain de dormir. Il ne s'attarda pas sur cette image et s'avança sans bruit vers son sac à dos pour sortir l'arme qui avait tué Tom. Le bruit réveilla la brunette qui dormait d'un sommeil léger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? L'interrogea t-elle surprise en se redressant quelque peu.

-Rien d'important rendors-toi.

Kate ne répliqua et s'apprêter à fermer à nouveau les yeux quand le blond sortit une arme qu'il glissa dans son dos. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et demanda inquiète:

-Où tu vas et tu comptes faire quoi avec ça?

Sawyer soupira et ne répondit pas. Il ferma son sac, se releva et voulut quitter sa tente quand la jeune femme lui saisit le bras.

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Quémanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

-C'est pas tes affaires Kate!

Elle reçut comme un coup de couteau. Il ne l'avait pas regardé et il avait dit ses mots avec une telle froideur. Kate relâcha son bras et il sortit sans un regard en arrière.

Quand elle fut enfin seule, la jeune femme se laissa aller et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. L'homme qu'elle aimait n'était plus et elle devait faire face seule à ce bébé qui grandissait en elle ce qui la terrifia encore plus.

Juliet regarda Sawyer et Desmond s'éloignaient alors elle s'avança à pas rapide en direction de la tente du blond. Elle entendit de faibles plaintes venant de l'intérieure et la femme ne fut guère surprise de trouver Kate en larmes.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle et la fugitive étaient amies loin de là mais la détresse de Kate la bouleversa.

Juliet s'avança à l'intérieur et la brunette releva les yeux espérant sans doute revoir le visage de son amant. Kate fronça les sourcils en découvrant la femme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Nous devons parler Kate.

La jeune femme l'ignora alors Juliet s'agenouilla et ajouta:

-Nous devons parler de ton bébé.

La brune tourna vivement la tête vers la blonde. La Other esquissa un sourire.

-Comment tu sais?

-Parce que c'est grâce à moi que ce bébé grandit en toi.

Kate se sentit malade. Une fois de plus les Others avaient contrôlés sa vie; une fois de plus elle s'était faite manipulée par eux!

-Je ne prendrais pas cela comme une bénédiction! Cracha la jeune femme.

Malgré qu'elle savait que Kate la repousserait, Juliet posa sa main sur celle de la future maman et assura avec sincérité:

-Tu dois Kate, car ce petit être est la solution à tous nos problèmes.

-Quoi?!

-Cet enfant va tous nous sauver.

-Et de quoi un bébé pourrait-il sauver des vies?

Juliet prit un air grave et répondit simplement d'une voix faible et apeurée:

-Du fléau.


	6. accepter le destin

ce we j'ai fait du tri dans didi et j'ai vu que j'ai pleins de fics inachevés (lost ou hp) mais ici je parle pour lost alors j'ai décidé avant de me lancer dans de news fics, je vais les finir et donc je commence par une que peut-être certains on lu avant la s4, elle est en cours de finition et je voulais vous faire partager soit la relecture des premiers chaps, soit la découverte de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture

Kiss

Lyly

_**Chapitre 6 : accepter le destin**_

Kate fixa abasourdie la blonde face à elle.

-C'est quoi encore cette mascarade ?

-La vérité Kate mais même moi je n'y ai pas cru quand Ben m'a en parlé. Seulement, avec les derniers événements, le lien est plus que probable. Avoua la Other d'une voix fatiguée.

La brunette fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi je te croirais ? Vous n'avez fait que nous mentir depuis le début !

-Parce que nous sommes dans le même bateau, les gens qui viennent ici ne cherchent à vous sauver mais à détruire cette île.

Kate hésita puis demanda doucement :

-Jack est au courant ?

-En partie mais il ne sait pas ce qui se passe vraiment et je dois dire que le seul à le savoir exactement c'est Ben.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu crois que je vais gober tes mensonges et t'écouter quand tu dis que mon bébé va sauver des vies !

-Non je le sais bien mais tu sais que cette île est spécial Kate, vraiment spécial.

L'ex fugitive repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ici et plus particulièrement au cheval noir.

-Pourquoi tu m'en parles à moi et pas à Sayid ?

La blonde esquissa un sourire et avoua simplement :

-Parce que tu as besoin de retrouver de l'espoir.

Elle se releva et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Kate la rappela ; elle se tourna vers elle et attendit.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec Locke et Sawyer ?

Kate la regarda longuement. Elle ne savait pas si Juliet pourrait lui apporter une réponse mais pourtant elle espérait de tout son cœur.

-Non je suis désolée.

La femme quitta la tente laissant Kate perdue dans ses réflexions. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et se sentit plus seule que jamais.

Après quelques minutes, elle se décida à quitter la tente de son amant pour le chercher sur la plage mais elle ne rencontra que Hurley qui expliqua qu'il était partit avec Desmond.

-Quoi ?!

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment mais il part sauver les copains sans armes, il descend un other de sang froid, il part chercher le corps de Charlie alors qu'il pourrait se noyer.

Hurley soupira.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il devient suicidaire.

La jeune femme ne dit mot sachant parfaitement que son ami avait raison. Sawyer était plus replié sur lui-même que jamais mais pourquoi ?

Desmond et Sawyer étaient entrain de marcher en direction du canoë quand l'écossais s'adressa au blond.

-Pourquoi tu as pris ton arme ?

-Requin.

-Oh je vois !

Sawyer tourna la tête vers l'homme et l'interrogea surpris :

-Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'il y en avait ?!

-Je ne suis pas sortit beaucoup depuis 3ans.

-Ouais c'est vrai t'es un ermite !

Il soupira et se remit en marche se demandant comment Desmond avait fait pour vivre seul autant de temps enfermé dans cette trappe.

Comme s'il avait compris ses pensées, le scottish déclara avec le sourire :

-Y avait de la bière, des livres, de la musique, ça passait le temps.

-Comment est-ce que tu…

-…Désolé brotha mais j'ai eu l'impression que tu cherchais une réponse.

Sawyer ne dit rien quelques minutes puis s'arrêta face à lui et le fixa avec attention.

-C'est vrai que tu vois l'avenir ?

L'homme reçu comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur mais il hocha la tête en baissant les yeux.

-Juste celui de Charlie ! Ajouta t-il prestement avant que le blond ne lui demande autre chose.

-Ok.

Sawyer se tut le reste de la marche, il aurait tant aimé savoir ce que l'avenir réservait à Kate ; savoir si un miracle se passerait et la protégerait de cette guerre imminente.

Desmond fixa longuement son compagnon de voyage quand ils arrivèrent devant l'embarcation, il l'interrogea avec certitude :

-Tu t'inquiètes pour ta petite amie ?

-Quoi ?!

-La brune qui est rentré avec Sayid et Jack, tu te fais du souci pour elle non ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? L'interrogea t-il étonné.

-Parce que tu l'étais déjà quand elle était partit avec Locke et Sayid et tu sembles l'être encore plus maintenant.

Le blond détourna le regard et répondit d'un air détaché :

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec Kate.

Il reporta son attention sur la pirogue pour se préparer au départ.

-Tu sais, par moment je me dis que si j'avais cessé de chercher à être un autre, je serais encore avec Penny.

-Mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?!

-Peut-être parce que j'aimerais connaître la vraie raison de ta venue.

Sawyer ne répondit pas tout de suite et s'installa dans l'embarcation.

-Ramener Charlie.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire c'est dangereux tu l'as dit toi-même avec les requins et la profondeur de la station et tu viens quand même !

-Je suis un type complexe Desmond.

L'écossais sourit puis le rejoint à son tour.

-Et toi pourquoi tu veux le ramener ?

L'homme brun perdit son sourire.

-Pour Claire.

Sawyer concéda d'un signe de tête et ils commencèrent à ramer chacun pensant à une femme sur la plage.

Claire était assise sur son lit la lettre de Charlie entre ses mains. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que le jeune homme ne reviendrait plus jamais, que son bébé avait perdu définitivement son père d'adoption. L'australienne reporta son attention sur la mer. Il était mort pour les sauver ; elle regrettait tant ses paroles passées. Charlie était un héros et rien que pour cela, Claire honorerait sa mémoire.

La blonde porta un regard sur son fils. A partir de ce moment, elle décida que Aaron avait un père, un père mort pour protéger sa famille ; un homme pour qui elle éprouvait une réelle tendresse. Oui, à partir de ce moment, Charlie devint le seul et unique père de son bébé. Peu lui importait les liens du sang ou non, Aaron grandirait en apprenant qu'il avait eu un père aimant et courageux.

La jeune maman prit son enfant dans ses bras et chuchota à son oreille :

-Mon ange, tu es le fils d'un héros.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils puis se leva tenant toujours le bout de papier en main et le plaça à l'intérieur de son journal intime.

Claire se tourna vers l'horizon. Elle espérait que Desmond rentre vite avec ou sans Charlie, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à cet homme qui avait si souvent sauvé la vie du jeune homme. Elle n'était pas vraiment croyante mais un jour Eko lui avait dit qu'on ne pouvait changer son libre arbitre, qu'il était tracé depuis toujours. L'australienne se dit que l'africain avait eu raison. Seulement, elle espérait de tout son cœur que ce sombre destin ne frappe plus personne sur cette île.


	7. mission

_**Chapitre 7 : Mission**_

La marche en direction du temple était longue et harassante mais aucun survivant ne se plaignaient ; ils suivaient tel un troupeau celui qui pour eux était leur leader sur cette île.

Le dit homme n'avait de cesse de penser à ses amis laissés sur la plage. L'inquiétude n'aurait pas été si grande s'ils n'étaient pas tous séparés en cet instant mais le médecin pensait aussi à un autre homme, homme qui était entrain de devenir une menace sur cette île ; John Locke.

Il avait tué de sang froid Naomi.

Cet homme à la fois si sage et mystérieux qui avait été une sorte de père pour lui déviait irrémédiablement vers le mauvais chemin. Les Others étaient en partie responsable oui, mais il ne pouvait nier que Locke avait toujours était étrange.

Où se trouvait-il maintenant ? Jack s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir poursuivit mais il s'était fait la promesse de tous les sauver et il était entrain de le réaliser.

Ben était fourbe et manipulateur, jamais il ne croirait ses mots. Pourtant il faisait confiance à Juliet mais il savait aussi que ce petit homme avait l'art et la manière de présenter les situations à son avantage.

-*Non il ne gagnera pas cette fois…*

Le chef des Others ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de la haine viscérale que ressentait Jack à son égard. Il allait protéger son île, le docteur avait ouvert les yeux et le plus important était qu'ils préservent tous cet îlot.

Oui, Benjamin Linus savait pertinemment qu'ils avaient un devoir envers cette île, Jacob lui avait clairement dit…

Alex marchait au côté de Karl et sa mère ; la jeune fille n'arrivait pas encore à assimiler totalement la situation. Elle avait belle et bien une mère, elle n'était pas morte à sa naissante, elle ne s'appelait pas Annie comme son « père » le lui avait dit. Pourrait-elle apprendre à la connaître ? Cette femme, elle en avait beaucoup entendu parler par ses compagnons mais à aucun moment, elle n'aurait imaginée partager le même sang que Danielle Rousseau…

Danielle regarda tendrement sa fille. Elle l'avait enfin retrouvée, enfin elle avait pu toucher et embrasser son Alex mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait peur…

Peur d'apprendre à la connaître, peur de lui parler de sa vie aussi. Elle semblait amoureuse du jeune garçon à ses côtés, lui il la connaissait depuis toujours. Comment pourrait-elle changer le cours des choses ? Comment pourrait-elle trouver une place dans cette vie ?

Chacun cessa de penser quand un bruit se fit entendre autour d'eux. Les survivants étaient aux aguets puis brusquement le bruit assourdissement du monstre de l'île se fit entendre. Jack se tourna vers les losties et ordonna de courir le plus vite possible. Chacun commença à s'exécuter mais Ben éleva la voix brusquement.

-Ne courrez pas !

Jack s'avança vers lui en fronçant les sourcils et s'écria avec colère :

-Il va venir te tuer, sache que l'idée me plait beaucoup mais sans toi on n'ira pas à ce temple alors fais ce que je dis !

Ben rigola puis déclara en fixant l'homme à ses côtés :

-Tu es loin de comprendre tout ce qui se passe sur cette île Jack.

Le médecin voulut répliquer mais la fumée noire apparut devant eux. Les survivants restèrent tétaniser tandis que le petit homme s'avança un peu plus.

-Papa non !!!

Il tourna la tête vers sa fille et sourit.

-Fais-moi confiance Alex.

La jeune fille hésita puis hocha la tête serrant fortement la main de Karl.

Ben tendit la main face à la créature fantomatique.

-Fais ce pourquoi tu es venu Cerbérus.

Il y eut un grondement terrible, les personnes se bouchèrent les oreilles en pleurant se demandant si c'était la fin pour eux puis la fumée s'évapora brusquement et Ben leur fit face tout sourire. Jack s'avança et l'empoigna rapidement par le col de sa chemise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ???

-Je l'ai mis en garde Jack, contre le fléau. Répondit-il simplement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le docteur relâcha le petit homme et Alex se précipita vers lui. Rousseau se sentit mal devant le comportement de sa propre enfant mais elle savait aussi que cet homme l'avait éduqué comme sa propre fille, elle devait se faire à cette idée maintenant.

-Tu vas bien papa ?

Il sourit et caressa sa joue.

-Nous serons bientôt à l'abri Alex, très bientôt.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe et Jack détourna les yeux essayant d'éviter les regards incessants de tout le monde. Que s'était-il vraiment passé ?

Le doute s'installa en Jack. Ben disait vrai ?

-*Non Jack, il cherche à manipuler tout le monde, ne le laisse pas faire, pense à ramener tout le monde chez soi*

Il sourit puis leva les yeux vers les losties et leur fit signe de continuer la marche.

Ben porta son regard dans la direction où la fumée avait disparue. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Cerbérus arrivait au bout de sa mission.

Locke s'effondra brusquement sur le sol. Sa blessure n'avait pas encore cicatrisée et les efforts qu'il avait dû fournir la veille avait été épuisant mais il avait fait son devoir ; protéger l'île.

-Lèves-toi John !

L'homme sage leva les yeux et découvrit le petit Walt à nouveau.

-Je ne peux pas !

-Tu sais que tu le peux John, tu as une mission n'oublies pas.

L'homme se redressa lentement sur ses jambes avant qu'elles fléchissent et qu'ils tombent de tout son poids sur la terre. Le petit garçon s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Il arrive John.

Il releva les yeux vers Walt.

-Qui ?!

-Jack a fait une horrible bêtise, le fléau John, le fléau va s'abattre sur cette île mais il y a encore de l'espoir. Debout ! Dit-il en brandissant ses mains en l'air.

Comme si une force invisible avait transpercé son corps, John Locke se releva ne sentant plus aucune douleur…

-Trouve-la !

-Qui ?!

-Kate, tu dois lui passer un message John, tu dois le faire maintenant.

-Pourquoi elle ? Et puis je ne sais pas où elle est !

Le petit garçon tendit sa main avec un sourire en coin.

-Moi je t'aiderais.

L'homme n'hésita pas, il voulait sauver cette île, sa maison et peu importait ce qu'il devait faire pour cela, il était déterminé à la protéger de quiconque…


End file.
